


foul play

by jjokkiri



Series: monsta x bingo (winter 2017) [20]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, student athletes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: The university basketball team’s favourite point guard, Yoo Kihyun, is absolutelypissedat the school’s favourite archery team captain, Lee Minhyuk. Obviously, the best solution is to sleep with their hot professor.Together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Sports_ square of [Monsta X Bingo](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MXbingo). They're student athletes, let me live.

 

“Don’t you think there’s some sort of unwritten post-one-night-stand etiquette that suggests that you shouldn’t go after your one night stand’s new babe, just because you’re bitter that you got dumped?” Minhyuk asked, lips twisted into a frown as he leaned against the doorframe of Hoseok’s bedroom.

The last thing he expected to see when he walked into his professor’s flat was to see the university basketball team’s point guard with his back pressed against the wall, naked and moaning, legs wrapped around Hoseok’s waist as said professor thrust his hips against him. There were certainly rumours of the very attractive professor commonly sleeping with some of his students, but this was just _unexpected_.

Certainly, knowing Kihyun’s reputation, he should have seen it coming. Hooking up with the small point guard at the Athletic Banquet was a drunken experience (one that no one saw coming), but he remembered the sex as vividly as anything. The sex was undeniably mind-blowing with Kihyun; enough to make them promise to do it again, drunk or not.

But, a late night after school in Shin Hoseok’s office lead to other things, and they’d broken off their exclusive fuck buddy agreement for the sake of Minhyuk lusting after his chemistry professor.

When Hoseok had noticed Minhyuk entering the apartment, he’d frozen and stopped scattering kisses across Kihyun’s neck, making the point guard grab at his hair and demand that he not stop; a desperate whine, and then a growl. The demanding growl fueled something in the blond’s system, because he was hardly paying attention to the conversation between the two of students, focusing on completely wrecking Kihyun’s small body with teasingly slow, deep thrusts into him.

“No, Hoseok never said anything about an exclusive deal with you,” Kihyun promptly replied, haughtily raising an eyebrow at the man staring at them from across the room, arms wrapping around the older man’s neck; “And even if, suggestions should all be ignored; they’re not rules.”

“You don’t play by the rules, anyway,” Minhyuk hissed, glaring at the younger man.

“Rules are for the basketball court,” Kihyun quipped, “Not for the bedroom.”

Coquettish eyes narrowed at the red-haired archer, before the gaze was broken and Kihyun bit back a moan at a particularly harder thrust of Hoseok’s hips. And unfortunately for Minhyuk, the way Kihyun threw his head back with a soft mewl was _hot_. A burn of arousal suddenly pulsed through his bloodstream and he took a breath.

“Are you jealous?” Kihyun crooned, before biting down on the column of Hoseok’s neck, sucking a mark into his skin——his eyes remained locked with Minhyuk’s, and that burn of arousal heightened.

Finally breaking the tension between his two students, Hoseok’s strong arms braced Kihyun’s weight and kept him pinned against the wall, “You’re both too noisy in all the wrong ways. If you two would stop arguing,” he said, between breaths, “There wouldn’t need to be any jealousy.”

Kihyun pouted, hands moving to cup Hoseok’s cheeks, pulling his attention back to him. The chemistry professor leaned forward, and then they were kissing; Kihyun moaned into the kiss, and the sound struck Minhyuk with another wave of arousal. And Kihyun smirked into the kiss when he felt Hoseok’s cock twitching inside of him.

“Hoseok,” Minhyuk whined, laying down on Hoseok’s bed and eyeing the kissing pair, “I thought we had something _special_.”

Pulling away from Kihyun to catch his breath, the professor licked his lips.

“Stop complaining and join us, Minhyuk,” Hoseok added. Kihyun’s eyes immediately brightened at the suggestion, and Hoseok chuckled at the look on the point guard’s face. “Aren’t you here to get fucked?”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. The red-haired archer tugged his sweatshirt off of his body and discarded it on the ground by his feet, before he stepped to where Hoseok had Kihyun pinned against the wall. His arms wrapped around Hoseok’s torso from behind, and his eyes met Kihyun’s, when he pressed a kiss to the curve of Hoseok’s shoulder.

The eye contact sparked, and immediately, the younger man smirked.

It’s a flurry of movement; rough touches and messy kisses from there.

And then they’re against the bed instead of the wall: Kihyun’s kneeling, thighs spread over Hoseok’s lap. They’re kissing. The chemistry professor’s strong arms braced Kihyun’s waist, stabilizing him, and Minhyuk’s behind him——has hands on the point guard’s hips and his cock brushing against the younger man’s hole.

Kihyun moaned into Hoseok’s mouth, breaking their kiss at the touch.

Hoseok’s hand kneaded the smooth skin of Kihyun’s ass and he grinned at Minhyuk, “Let me see you fuck him.”

They’ve established from when they’d drunkenly hooked up at the Athletic Banquet, just a few weeks ago, that the point guard obsessed over size and the burn of the stretch, when there was a cock breaching his hole. So, when Minhyuk pushed himself inside——skin against skin——Kihyun’s head fell forward against Hoseok’s shoulder, gripping into the older man and whimpering.

Hoseok watched them with interested eyes, practically gleaming with obvious arousal.

And Minhyuk has him down to a moaning mess in seconds; tears streaking down his cheeks but begging for more, when he traced the ring of muscle with his index finger. Kihyun’s hole tightened with anticipation around his cock, despite being full and Minhyuk’s eyes glimmered with mischief.

 _“Ruin me,”_ Kihyun urged, his hands curling into Hoseok’s hair and pulling hard. Minhyuk smirked, sliding two pretty fingers into Kihyun, alongside his cock. The basketball player crooned at the added stretch, and Minhyuk's lips curled wickedly, pleased with the effect he had on the younger.

“Like this?” he pressed, tauntingly.

_“Yes.”_

Minhyuk fucked into him——hard and fast. Kihyun’s blunt nails dug into Hoseok’s biceps, biting harshly down on his lower lip as he tried to keep himself from screaming. It’s hot, and between their bodies, Hoseok reached to wrap his fingers around his neglected cock, quickly stroking it as he watched the myriad of pleasured expressions cross Kihyun’s face when the young man threw his head back with a particularly louder groan.

It doesn’t take long for Kihyun to unwind; Hoseok had pulled him so close to his orgasm, before Minhyuk had interrupted them, and it didn’t take much work to build back up to that point.

Lips part in a silent scream, he can’t make a sound. Kihyun’s orgasm crashed over him like a suffocating wave; too fast and his breath is still gone. And it would be embarrassing if Minhyuk didn’t come from the tight clench of Kihyun’s hole around his cock, but he does and they both collapse onto Hoseok’s body. Hoseok groaned at the added weight on his body.

Kihyun rolled back against the sheets when Minhyuk pulled out of him, and he exhaled heavily; catching his breath for a moment. It takes Hoseok a couple more firm strokes of his cock, before he’s spilling all over his hand and Minhyuk’s bending down and greedily lapping up his cum with kittenish licks.

There’s a silence——heavy panting filling the room, and then Kihyun’s breaking the silence.

“That was better than the overtime trigger half-court shot in the 1970 NBA finals game,” he mumbled. Minhyuk fixed him with a strange expression and Hoseok chuckled.

“What does that mean?”

“I think it means the sex was good,” Hoseok told him, and Kihyun nodded in confirmation, before he knocked out; fast asleep against Hoseok’s chest.

The chemistry professor raised an eyebrow at Minhyuk, chuckling. “Come here.”

Minhyuk pursed his lips, moving forward and letting Hoseok press a kiss to his lips. The archer smiled at the quick kiss and the way Hoseok looked at him with soft eyes.

“It’s just sex; you don’t mind if he joins us, do you?”

And he can’t complain.

“As long as he’s not a piece of shit.”


End file.
